


День Рождения

by Sapphorequiem



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, душу продам за семейные отношения ниера и йоны они такие хорошие сиблинги, много флаффа, не я придумываю правила девчат, ну по крайней мере я так думаю, у йоны и ниера есть две матери: попола и девола
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	День Рождения

Йона проснулась довольно рано: она поспешно заправила кровать и помчалась вниз по ступенькам на первый этаж: её брат отлучился по какой-то важной работе на несколько дней, и теперь она могла бегать по дому сколько захочет, ведь никого нет рядом, чтоб сделать ей замечание. Умывшись и расчесавшись, Йона быстро позавтракала тем, что осталось со вчерашнего дня. Еда была уже далеко не такой вкусной, как если бы её только что приготовили, но у неё просто не было времени что-то готовить — у неё сегодня было много дел! Вымыв посуду, Йона вышла из дома, заперев дверь на ключ, и направилась в Библиотеку. С утра почти никто не ходил, а потому Йона ни на что не отвлекалась, разве что ей пришлось остановиться на середине ступенек, ведущих к Библиотеке, так как на неё напал внезапный приступ мокрого противного кашля, от которого её чуть не стошнило. Сделав небольшой перерыв, она всё же пришла в Библиотеку. 

Всё помещение было заполнено книжными полками едва ли не до самого потолка, но сейчас Йоне было не до книг. Она спокойно поднялась по ступеням к кабинету Пополы: девушка должна была быть у себя. 

— Попола! — воскликнула Йона, заходя в кабинет. 

— О, Йона, — девушка оторвала взгляд от каких-то бумаг на столе и улыбнулась. — Тебе что-то нужно? 

Девочка слегка замялась, опустив взгляд в пол, но потом решительно взглянула собеседнице в глаза. 

— У брата скоро день рождения, — начала она, слегка запыхавшись от непростой дороги к Библиотеке. — Я бы хотела устроить ему сюрприз и испечь пирог, но я не умею… Ты ведь поможешь мне, Попола? 

Девушка немного помолчала, глядя на девочку, но потом мягко улыбнулась. 

— Конечно, — она встала из-за стола и взяла Йону за руку, выводя её из кабинета. — Давай ты пойдёшь домой, а мы с Деволой принесём всё необходимое и поможем тебе? 

Йона просияла на глазах от радости, но сразу же начала кашлять, видимо, от переизбытка чувств. 

— Ну-ну, осторожнее, — проворковала Попола мягким тоном, погладив девочку по голове. — Ну вот, ты снова начала кашлять.Что же скажет твой братец если узнает, что ты опять перенапряглась с самого утра? 

— Ой, — поникла Йона, задумавшись. — Наверное, он расстроится. 

— Ладно, не забивай этим голову, — махнула рукой Попола. — Беги домой, малышка. Мы с Деволой сейчас придём, хорошо? 

— Спасибо, Попола, — воскликнула Йона, улыбнувшись. 

Она поспешно вышла прочь из Библиотеки, и Попола с облегчением вздохнула. Порой Йона действительно умела доставлять хлопот, но она делала это не специально, а потому злиться на неё было не за что. 

“Надо же, — подумала Попола, спускаясь вниз по ступеням. — Она действительно бежала сюда с самого утра, чтоб уговорить меня помочь?”

Попола не сдержала ласковой улыбки. Когда она вышла на улицу, то подметила, что погода сегодня удивительно хорошая. Ветер был тёплый и акварельный. Облака в небе были хлопковыми и накрахмаленными. Найти Деволу оказалось несложно — она, как и всегда, сидела у фонтана, наблюдая за рыбками в воде и детьми, что играли на улице. Возле неё покоилась её лютня, уже довольно старая и потрёпанная, но всё ещё отлично звучащая. 

— Попола? — девушка удивилась, завидев подругу. — Что-то случилось? 

— У меня для тебя есть просьба, Девола, — Попола ласково улыбнулась. — Пойди и купи яблок, корицу и молока, хорошо? 

— А что, сегодня какой-то праздник? — неуверенно спросила Девола, заметно нервничая. Наверно, думает, что пропустила какую-то важную дату. 

— Можно и так сказать, — Попола неопределённо пожала плечами. — Йона очень хочет что-то приготовить для брата. Я не смогла ей отказать. 

— Вечно ты так, — криво улыбнулась Девола, поднимаясь на ноги. — Попомни мои слова, сядет она тебе на шею однажды. Ладно, куплю я всё. Мне потом идти к Йоне домой? 

— Да, — утвердительно кивнула Попола. — Боюсь, нам же и придётся готовить всё. Йона… не очень хороша в этом. 

— Ха, знаю, — Девола издала горький смешок. — Однажды она дала мне попробовать суп, который сама готовила. У меня потом дня три живот болел. Не представляю, как Ниер может хоть что-то есть из того, что готовит его сестрица. 

— Он и не может, — не сдержавшись, хихикнула Попола. — Да кто же Йоне откажет. 

Девола коротко засмеялась. Она быстро взяла деньги у Пополы и пошла купить всё необходимое, пока Попола пошла к Йоне домой. Девочка ждала её на первом этаже, прямо на кухне. Завидев гостью, Йона радостно вскочила с места и принялась скакать вокруг Пополы, точно маленький воробушек. Когда пришла Девола, они все вместе принялись готовить, но Йона очень быстро выбилась из сил, а потому пришлось уложить её спать на втором этаже, в её комнате. Готовить дальше пришлось Пополе и Деволе. Хотя, на самом деле одной лишь Пополе, потому что Девола, пусть и старалась помочь, больше отвлекалась и работала в роли музыкального сопровождения. Попола могла поклясться, что от её песен старенький домик дрожал до самого фундамента. 

Уставшая, Попола справилась с этим проклятущим яблочным пирогом лишь к вечеру. Зато он получился довольно презентабельным и, наверное, вкусным. Ни Попола, ни Девола не стали его пробовать. Да и еда им была ни к чему. Девола настолько устала, что легла спать прямо на кровати Ниера, которая ютилась в углу узенькой комнаты, служившей и гостинной, и его комнатой, и кухней. 

Когда время склонилось к ночи, входные двери осторожно открылись, едва слышно заскрипев. Попола, едва не уснувшая на кухне, встрепенулась. Ниер стоял у порога, весь вымотанный и растрёпанный, словно его схватили за воротник и длительное время трясли. Было видно, что он бежал сюда со всех ног, наверное, издалека. 

— Девола? Попола? — он, кажется, растерялся. Стало видно, что занервничал. — Что вы здесь делаете? Что-то случилось с Йоной? 

— Нет, всё нормально, — устало объяснилась Попола, поднимаясь из-за стола и потягиваясь. — Она наверху, спокойно спит. Йона ко мне сегодня пришла в Библиотеку. 

— Опять? — с нотой раздражения и отчаяния взвыл Ниер, подходя ближе и садясь за стол. По мнению Пополы, он слишком сильно переживал за Йону. Он был из тех, что легко злились. 

— Не переживай так, она не со зла, — поспешила успокоить его Попола. — Она просто хотела устроить тебе сюрприз. 

— Что? — непонимающе спросил Ниер, растерянно моргая. Попола усталым движением махнула в сторону пирога, что остывал на подоконнике, накрытый тряпкой. 

— Если хочешь, можешь попробовать его прямо сейчас, — она через силу улыбнулась, пусть и устала страшно. — Не бойся, его готовили я и Девола. Йона быстро устала и пошла спать.

Попола быстро растормошила уснувшую на чужой кровати Деволу и силком подняла её, ещё не до конца проснувшуюся. 

— Ниер, привет, — пробормотала сквозь сон Девола, даже не открывая заспанных глаз. 

Девушки уже собирались уходить, когда Ниер, сидящий за столом, повернулся к ним и с отсутствием решимости окликнул их. 

— Девола, Попола, — начал он, взгляд его забегал, не находя себе места. — Спасибо большое. 

Попола на секунду оторопела, не зная, что сказать. В груди разлилось какое-то странное тёплое чувство. Счастье разлилось яркими чернилами по намокшей бумаге. Она тепло улыбнулась, слегка прищурившись. 

— Не за что, Ниер, — слова выпали как-то сами по себе, легко и бережно разлетелись по комнате пуховыми комьями. — И с днём рождения. 


End file.
